


Pleasure Cruise

by RaernS



Series: Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Voyeurism, domme Jaina, under desk head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaernS/pseuds/RaernS
Summary: Sylvanas is insufferable. So Jaina makes her suffer.Post-Changing of the Tides, but general overview, Sylvanas is alive, Jaina is not(?) a mage. One-shot, can be read without CotT.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Pleasure Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Aha... let Jaina Top 2020.
> 
> Un-betaed... written in a fit of passion lasting two and a half hours... so Um... I have no idea how passable this is. But I hope you enjoy :)

Decedra raised her hand, rapping her knuckles against the sturdy oak door to the Captain’s Cabin. She fidgeted, anxiety rolling over her in waves until she heard the clear command from within. “Enter.”

Decedra slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. The Grand Admiral sat at her desk, back straight and jaw tight. Her hands rested over the edge of the desk. Jaina Proudmoore looked only slightly less intimidating without her greatcoat, the thin long sleeve shirt a tan color from her skin tone shining through.

Decedra bowed her head in respect, leftover habits from her time in Stormwind before the personnel exchange program. “Grand Admiral Proudmoore,” she greeted.

Jaina cleared her throat, staring quite intently back at Decedra. “Yes?” She sounded a bit breathless.

Decedra blushed in embarrassment, her gaze dropping to the floorboards in front of her. Her right foot rubbed against the wood. “Forgive the intrusion, but I was told to inform you we will be making port in an hour, mila- erm- ma’am!” Decedra bit her lip at her slip up. She still hadn’t gotten used to Kul Tiran customs.

“Right,” Jaina gasped out. “Good. Thank you, crewman.” Decedra dared to glance up at Jaina’s face. The usually kind woman seemed rather terse, as if Decedra’s presence offended her in some way. Pale blond brows knitted together in a stern expression.

Decedra’s own brows furrowed in concern. “Are you alright, mil- Admiral?”

“Yes,” Jaina snapped, not sounding alright. After a sigh and a shift of her hips, Jaina spoke again, “I’m perfectly alright… Decedra, was it?” Her voice seemed to raise in pitch further than was necessary for the question.

Decedra nodded. “Yes, Grand Admiral.”

“I’m fine, Decedra,” Jaina replied evenly, smiling encouragingly. “You may go.”

Decedra bowed again before turning to leave, but she stopped just before exiting. “Grand Admiral?”

“Yes!” Jaina shrieked, causing Decedra to look back at her with concern once more. “... Yes, crewman?”

Decedra looked down at her hands, toying with a loose thread on her sleeve. “I was wondering.. If perhaps… when we get to Stormwind, could I request leave to visit-”

“Yes, that’s fine!” Jaina gasped hurriedly. “Just… Just let Cyrus know.” 

Decedra beamed at Jaina, despite the Grand Admiral’s tightly pressed lips. “Thank you, milady.”

Jaina blinked as she shifted again, planting her right elbow atop her desk and resting her hand under her chin with a few twitching motions. “Was there anything else?”

Decedra frowned at her commander’s voice. She was certain that pitch was too high.  _ She must be fed up with me. _ She blushed again and lowered her gaze. “No, Grand Admiral. Thank you.” She hurriedly showed herself out.

\---

Jaina let out a sigh as the crewman finally left, though it quickly turned into a breathless moan as Sylvanas’s tongue rolled around her clit. “You… are absolutely insufferable,” she gasped out, lowering her hand to stroke along one of her lover’s perked ears.

Sylvanas hummed, sending new jolts of pleasure up Jaina’s spine. Steely eyes peered hungrily up at her from beneath the sturdy oak desk. Jaina let her head tilt back in a pleased sigh.

They had been enjoying the privacy of the Grand Admiral’s cabin when Decedra had knocked. Jaina had just enough time to push her chair in, shoving her legs hastily in the tight space around Sylvanas’ kneeling form before allowing the woman entry. She had  _ thought _ Sylvanas would have the decency to at least pause her ministrations.

Clearly, she had been wrong.

Sylvanas splayed her hands across Jaina’s thighs, pushing them wider as she delved deeper. Jaina felt the elf’s dexterous tongue probe at her entrance before slipping inside. Nails pressed into her canvas pants. Jaina found herself wishing they scored skin instead.

Her hand shifted into pale golden hair, gripping tightly as another moan escaped her throat. Jaina heard the responding growl before lips sealed over her clit. Pleasure curled from her core, sending goosebumps across her body. She slouched a bit in her chair, tilting her hips forward for more.

Sylvanas seemed more than eager to provide. Jaina gasped as the gentle attention to her clit grew more insistent and Sylvanas shifted her hand through her open fly. Soon, two fingers plunged past slick heat, stroking against Jaina’s inner wall.

Jaina’s eyelids fluttered as a hoarse groan ripped from her throat. She rolled her hips into the elf’s face in time with the steady thrusts. Lowering her chin, she locked gazes with Sylvanas. Jaina smirked. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

Sylvanas’ eyes narrowed at the challenge and she slid her other arm under Jaina’s waist, lifting the human closer. Jaina’s knees hooked over the elf’s shoulders, making it more difficult for her to rock into Sylvanas. But she needn’t have worried, as the elf sucked harder on her clit and pounded into her with ease. 

Jaina gasped, breath catching in her throat as she felt her pleasure building. She pulled Sylvanas against her via the grip in her hair even as her other hand rose to cover her mouth. Her legs twitched, tapping the bottom of her desk in an uneven rhythm. Jaina possessed just enough presence of mind to bite into the thick flesh between her thumb and fingers, stifling most of her rapturous moan.

Sylvanas lapped gingerly against her clit, sending electric aftershocks sparking through her limbs. She allowed Jaina to catch her breath before finally lowering the human back into her chair and slipping her fingers out. With a smug grin, the elf lewdly ran her tongue over slick digits.

Jaina huffed out a chuckle as she watched her lover from her slouched position. She tugged Sylvanas upward, though not as harsh as she had previous, meeting the elf halfway in a languid kiss. Jaina hummed at the taste of her pleasure on Sylvanas’ lips. Her left hand came to cup the elf’s jaw, deepening the kiss.

“Insufferable,” Jaina repeated after she pulled back.

Sylvanas chuckled. “I can’t be blamed for your decisions to allow interruptions.”

Jaina rolled her eyes. “I still have a ship to run, you know.”

Sylvanas stood, waving her hand dismissively. “That brute of a first mate you have seems more than capable of handling things while you’re indisposed.” Jaina’s eyes followed her as she stalked to the bed with all the grace of a woman who knew an audience was watching. Jaina couldn’t help but let her gaze wander over the elf’s subtle curves and less than subtle muscle.

Sylvanas Windrunner was a truly magnificent sight.

Sylvanas stretched across the Kul Tiran green sheets with a dramatic sigh before catching her lover’s gaze. “Or, I suppose, you could go ‘run your ship’ and I shall simply tend to myself.”

Jaina smirked from her chair, right arm braced comfortably against her desk. “And what if I just want to sit here and watch you take care of yourself?”

\---

Sylvanas’ eyes widened even as her ear perked up in arousal. Jaina had taken to calling the expression an ‘ear boner’, a description that she both detested and found undeniably exciting. Her smug expression faltered as she took a deep breath. Something about the concept of Jaina watching her please herself from across the room stirred the already considerable heat in her lower abdomen.

“Lay back on the pillows.” Jaina’s voice left no room for question. Sylvanas turned, piling the pillows behind her before laying back so she was still able to see the human. The way stormy blue eyes, possessing the lightest flecks of ice crawled over her body made Sylvanas’ heart jump. 

Jaina shifted her chair and crossed her legs, not even bothering to redo her fly. Her left hand rested over her knee as her right elbow perched on the edge of the desk. Her shirt, the top two buttons undone just shy of impropriety, puffed open at her chest, displaying the anchor pendant on her sternum proudly. Jaina exuded a presence Sylvanas could barely describe. All lust, and power and coy dominance. It was intoxicating.

“Open your shirt for me.” Sylvanas inhaled deeply as her hand moved to follow the order, twitching slightly with each button. She didn’t take her eyes off of Jaina as she shifted her shirt to her sides, leaving her chest bare to the cool air in the cabin. Her nipples hardened, though she wouldn’t dare give them the attention they craved until told.

Jaina wet her lips with her tongue as her eyes roved Sylvanas’ form. She gestured with her right hand. “Well? Touch them.”

Sylvanas groaned as she groped her own breasts, pinching a nipple. She could already feel her arousal soaking through the crotch of her pants and resisted the urge to grind her legs together.

“ _ Good _ ,” Jaina purred in Thalassian, making Sylvanas grateful that she had taught her lover her language. The words always sounded better coming from the human, despite her coarse accent. “ _ How wet are you?” _

_ “Very,” _ Sylvanas groaned, her eyes drifting closed.

_ “Show me.” _

Sylvanas lifted her hips, shoving her pants down her legs before kicking them off entirely to fall to the floor beside the bed. The sharp inhale from Jaina only fueled the want between her legs and her fingers twitched as Sylvanas reached down.

Jaina tsked, causing her to freeze.  _ “Not yet.” _ Sylvanas suppressed a whine, letting her hands fall to her stomach. She met her lover’s gaze, swallowing to keep a brave face. Jaina watched her with all the intent of a lynx stalking a hare. Her hand had lowered to also rest on the desk.  _ “Beg for it.” _

Had anyone else spoken those words, Sylvanas would have been liable to shoot them. Or snap their neck. But with Jaina, she licked her lips.  _ “Please.” _

For a moment, she thought Jaina would deny her. But the human flicked her fingers in a gesture, the only permission Sylvanas needed. She ran her fingers through her own sex, gasping at the slickness she found before focusing her attention toward her clit. She was so drenched, she barely felt any friction to her frustration. Sylvanas bit her lip with a quiet whine, meeting Jaina’s gaze.

Jaina smirked, eyes sparkling with interest as she watched. She flicked her fingers side to side, a silent command for Sylvanas to spread her legs wider.

The elf obliged without hesitation, shifting to lay diagonally on the bed to afford Jaina the best view without sacrificing her own. The groan that came from the human when Sylvanas spread her lips wider sent a chill down her spine.

_ “Inside.” _ Sylvanas slipped her fingers inside of herself with a soft gasp, massaging in the same patterns she knew Jaina favored on her. Her eyes drifted closed in pleasure, her ears twitching as she touched each sensitive spot. 

A few minutes passed, Sylvanas ever aware of the heat of Jaina’s gaze burning over her bare skin. She was getting close. She could feel the heat building up in her abdomen, aching for the release of climax. Her thighs began to tense at random intervals, but never once did Sylvanas allow herself to obstruct Jaina’s view. Her breathing grew more and more ragged as her other hand clutched at the bedsheets.

_ “Look at me.” _ Sylvanas’ eyes snapped open, meeting stormy blue full of lust. She inhaled sharply, containing a strangled whimper. Her hips rolled against her hand as she slid a third finger inside.

_ “You’re close?” _

Sylvanas nodded, not trusting herself with words.

Jaina’s grin grew.  _ “Stop.” _

Sylvanas whined in protest, but she pulled her hand away nonetheless. She struggled to harness her breathing, the pressure in her abdomen burning for release. Her nostrils flared as she clenched her jaw, taking in air greedily in an attempt to calm herself.

Jaina stood then, closing the distance between the desk and bed in three long strides. She climbed on the bed, planting her knee in between Sylvanas’ legs as her hand guided the elf’s gaze back to hers.  _ “Good,” _ she purred again, her thumb rubbing against Sylvanas’ cheekbone.

Sylvanas breathed heavily, hips still twitching with desire. She swallowed.  _ “May I?” _ She glanced down toward Jaina’s leg.

Jaina nodded before pressing her lips to Sylvanas’ ear, nibbling along its length.  _ “Yes. Rub yourself against me, _ ” she murmured softly. Sylvanas didn’t need to be told twice.

She grinded against Jaina’s knee, arms wrapping around the human’s torso and groaning in desperation. Her brief break had done little to stifle her need, and it only took a few moments for her to reach the cusp once more. Sylvanas scratched at Jaina’s back as she let out a soft whimper.

Jaina nuzzled the crux at her neck, placing an open mouthed kiss over her pulse point.  _ “Come for me, my sun.” _

Sylvanas gasped, grinding harder for half a second before her climax washed over her like a ten foot breaker. She spasmed, cry caught in her throat as she clung to Jaina. The human leaned into her, letting her weight rest over Sylvanas like a heavy comforter, soothing her through her shuddering orgasm.

Jaina pressed light kisses along Sylvanas’ ear as the elf’s trembling subsided. “Thank you for that. You were beautiful.”

Sylvanas let out a breath similar to a snort. “You should have a mirror installed. I doubt anyone could deny your own radiance.”

Jaina laughed, shifting onto her side and pulling Sylvanas into her arms. “You just can’t take a compliment, can you?”

Sylvanas’ ears flicked back and forth in a debating gesture. “And some say elves are vain.”

“You  _ are _ vain.” Jaina pinched one of Sylvanas’ ears, earning herself a sharp glare from the elf. “Just not after you come.”

Sylvanas sighed. “How rude, Proudmoore.”

“Oh, shut up.”

\---

Jaina emerged on the deck shortly after land was sighted, wearing her proper admiralty outfit, ascot and greatcoat included. She strode up to the wheelhouse, nodding her greeting to her first mate at the wheel. “Good to see you had her under control, Cyrus.”

The portly man grinned in return. “It was no trouble. We should be docked in the next thirty minutes or so.”

Jaina nodded, watching as Stormwind Harbor grew on the horizon.

“Decedra came to see me not long ago,” Cyrus began nonchalantly. He glanced sidelong at Jaina. “She said you looked unwell.”

Her cheeks flared in a pink blush as she cleared her throat. “Absolutely fine, Cyrus.” She glanced over at him, noting his knowing gaze. She flung her fist at his shoulder. “Ugh, not you, too.”

Cyrus laughed. “I’m just saying you’ve been spending more time in your cabin than usual on this trip.”

Jaina crossed her arms, staring resolutely forward. “We are not having this discussion.”

“It’s good to see you happy, lass.”

“I said we’re not having this discussion.”

“Aye-aye, ma’am.”


End file.
